When Summer Turns To Winter
by Aerie-L1485
Summary: He suddenly realizes that he loves her, but now the only problem is how to tell her. ONE-SHOT


The first time I ever went into _'LJ's Coffee House'_ I was nineteen. It was a regular day, a sunny one; and I was with Gray. I remember walking in and the place smelled like coffee beans and cinnamon.

It reminded me of warmth and comfort.

And the first time I ever saw her face, she was behind the register with her hair in a pony tail and a smiled that outshined the sun. I remember the feeling of baby dragons having a war inside of me. As we stood before her and she took our orders, their was a rose colored dusting over her cheeks and she never quite looked at me.

That was the day that Gray met Juvia.

They became inseparable, they were perfect for each other. They were completely in love with each other. And I couldn't help but love her too.

She was amazing, funny, and one of the best friends I could ever ask for. We became our own little family, Gray, Juvia, me, and the girl with stars in her eyes and sunshine as her hair.

Lucy Heartfilia.

Since the day I met her I knew that the world would never be the same for me.

It became a ritual, every morning before Gray and I went anywhere we would go and get coffee at LJ's just to see the girls. Usually by the time we were leaving the shop they were on break and we would go hangout somewhere. Twice a week the coffee shop was closed and we would spend the whole day together doing whatever we wanted.

A year later when we were doing our usual morning routine a couple walked in. The girl had scarlet colored hair, and the boy had blue.

Erza and Jellal were their names. Upon meeting them life was changed once again.

Six months after meeting Jellal and Erza they were married with only close family and friends in attendance. Erza looked beautiful in her long white dress and flowers that were adorned in her hair.

Not even four months later, Gray proposed to Juvia.

Two years.

Two years since they day we had first met Lucy and Juvia, and so much had changed.

Two years after blushing cheeks. Two years after countless flirty glances. Two years of a constant pounding heart. Two years of falling in love. Two years after meeting Lucy.

It took me two years to finally admit to myself that I loved her.

Now, only to admit it to her as well.

Well, today was the day. I was ready.

 **I'm all fired up!**

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V**

"Hey, Dragon Boy are you ready, Juvia and Lucy are waiting for us at the shop!" Gray's voice broke me out of my trance from watching the constant moving swirl of my milk in my cereal bowl.

"Yeah, I'm ready Stripper. Lets go." I grabbed my car keys and with a twirl of them around my finger tips, we walked to the garage before making our way down to the shop.

##

As we came to a stop in front _'LJ's Coffee House'_ Gray held the door open and waited for me. All I could do was stare at the shop's sign as my stomach flipped in on itself.

"What's the hold up Natsu?!" I shook my head to clear it before I ran up the stairs and into the shop.

 **"Guess who's here?!"** I yelled as I walked in and looked up to see Juvia sitting on the counter next to Lucy as she stood behind the cash register.

"Hey Natsu!" Juvia sent a sweet smile my way with a wave of her hands before she jumped off the counter and skipped over to Gray who kissed her before they both walked towards Lucy and I.

"Hey, you guys are late." Lucy spoke with a raised eyebrow and a half smile on her face. She looked pretty today in a pink skirt and a flower printed tank top.

"Yeah sorry about that, I was eating breakfast." I gave her a silly smile while I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh, what did you eat?"

"Cereal..."

"Cereal, that's it? Really?!"

"Yeah, I wasn't really hungry today."

"Oh no, no, no, that just wont do. I'll make both you and Gray some breakfast, okay? And Lucy would you mind making some coffee? I know we're closed today but..." Juvia spoke with her hands on her hips.

"Of course."

The shop worked that way. Juvia cooked the food. While Lucy made the drinks. And Erza head recently started working here as well as a waitress. Together they were a serious triple threat.

And with that the girls got to getting breakfast ready as Gray and I hung around them.

Today, I silently promised myself, today I will finally tell her.

* * *

In an opposite manner to the first time we met the girls today was a cold, snowy day. We had decided to take a walk around at the local pond that during the winter people used as a skating rink. Juvia and Gray were having their fun as they skated around while Lucy and I simply walked around the rink with hot coco. Lucy was freezing as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her thick coat.

"Jeez I'm freezing." As Lucy spoke puffs of her breath became visible in the air.

"Yeah no kidding, your shaking. Here, have my hot coco, I'm not cold."

"I know, your constantly hot even in the dead of winter. I wish I could have that gift." She let out a giggle as she spoke and reached for my cup after she threw out her empty one.

"If I could I would share it with you. Oh, wait, actually here." I reached for my scarf and slowly untangled it from around my neck before fastening it around hers.

"Oh, no I couldn't take your scarf, oh wow, it's so WARM!" She snuggled her chin farther into the scarf and let out a content sigh. I couldn't help the grin that overtook my face before we began walking again.

I felt nerves start to bubble up in my throat and I had to swallow harshly to push them down. I felt jittery and nervousness as I began preparing myself to speak.

"Lucy..."

"Hmmm."

"Well, I, uh, well, umm..."

"You can tell me, what's up?" I let out a deep sigh as I stuffed my hands into my pockets as I stopped walking. Lucy gave me a surprise glance before she stopped in front of me.

"Natsu?"

"I, I, I..."

"Yeah?"

"Uh, well..."

"Come on Natsu, spit it out."

"Okay, uh so..."

 **"What?!"**

 **"I love you!"** I shouted with my eyes looking at the ground as my anxiety finally spilled over and all that followed my statement was silence from her.

I hesitantly looked up and came to face with her shocked gaze.

"You... Love... Me?" I could only manage to nod my head in response as red tinted my cheeks. A smile suddenly lit up her face as she lunged for me and hugged me close. Slowly a smile made it's way onto my lips as my arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Took you long enough, ya dope."

"Yeah sorry 'bout that."

"Don't worry, the two years was well worth the wait."

"Yeah, it was." She leaned back before letting me go and reaching for my hand as we continued walking around the rink. I looked over and saw both Gray and Juvia standing together with his arms wrapped around her from behind as they both sent me a thumbs up. Suddenly I turned and looked at Lucy as I came to a stop once again.

"Natsu?"

"Lucy..."

"Yeah?"

"Where... Did the hot coco go?" She stood still for a moment until her cheeks turned red and she started laughing embarrassedly.

"I guess I got really excited, you know about what you said, and I kinda, 'mighta, sorta, threw it on the floor before I gave you a hug."

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of me before I threw my arm around her shoulders and started walking again.

"Man, I really love you."


End file.
